Unlimited Bladeworks - After the war, before London
by songflare
Summary: Hi guys, tnx for the reviews, I'm still quite new to writing please forgive the inconsistencies :) unfortunately this isn't a harem, as my OTP is Rin and Shirou. I would continue to try to improve, once again thank you for the feedbacks :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Summer ended. As before, I'm still seeing Tohsaka in secret, we also haven't been intimate since that night, not that I'm eager though. Sakura has been coming less lately, probably because I've been, how do I say it, somewhat different? I am seeing someone so I think it's a given that I don't do things that would cause misunderstandings.

A new term begins, my last year at Homurahara, and I won't be in Fuyuki for a while. Hopefully nothing like the Grail War happens again. I'm really just hoping for a peaceful year.

I leave my house. Fuji-nee was not with me since she has something to do at school. I walked my way towards a familiar intersection, and there she was, without fail, everyday for the past 6 months, at exactly 7 am, that long twin-tailed figure makes my heart race. Yes, that alone makes my heart beat faster.

"Good morning Emiya-kun." Tohsaka says as she walks towards me.

"Tohsaka, good morning." I reply as we walk.

We don't hold hands as we're keeping our relationship a secret. We have been doing this for quite a while so it's normal for us, it's enough for us.

"Neh, Emiya-kun..." Tohsaka said. "What is it Tohsaka?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing." Tohsaka replied as she looked away from me. It made me wonder if there was something bothering her. "Tohsa-" I tried to call out to her but as we were nearing the school gate she elegantly quickens her pace. I still have a chance to ask when we go home so I shouldn't be that worried.

Fourth period passed, lunch time begins. I noticed people talking and gathering again, it reminds me of a similar incident in the past. I look at the door and there she was walking past, looking inside as if she was searching for something, although I know she's looking for me, I play coy as to keep up appearances. "Hey, didn't this happen before?" A classmate of mine remarked. Just like that, all stares were directed to me. I sigh and muttered, "She's the one that wanted to keep it a secret, what's she doing now?" I walk towards the door.

"Hey Tohsaka, is there anything you need in our class?" I asked. I noticed that she was carrying a tote bag, it reminds me of that day months ago. Tohsaka didn't reply, as I thought, something was bothering her. I decided to walk away from her, hoping that she would follow me. I go to the rooftop. Five minutes passed and then there she is, as expected she didn't do anything inconspicuous.

"Hey Tohsaka, is there something bothering you?" I asked as I approached her.

"Here." Tohsaka says as she handed me the tote bag.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked as I looked inside at the contents. It looked like a bento.

"Idiot, can't you tell just by looking?" Tohsaka replied as she looked away. To be honest, that reaction annoyed me a little, so I decided to tease her.

"So it seems, oh well I have to go back to class now." I retorted as I walked past her intending to go back to the classroom. All of a sudden she grabbed my hand.

"Idiot, I-I wanted you to eat with me." Tohsaka said as she looked down, I'm guessing she's really embarrassed right now. It's really cute to see her fidgeting and acting docile.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I said after I sighed grabbing her hand while finding a place to sit. The warm summer air blew as we ate the food she prepared all the while I didn't notice that I was staring at her.

"W-what?" Tohsaka asked.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I replied.

"You're staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable." Tohsaka replied while covering her face with her hands.

"I was? I didn't notice, sorry." I replied as I prepared to go back to class. "We should go back, people might suspect something." I added.

"Yeah." Tohsaka replied as she extended her hand to me as if asking for help to stand up.

"You should go first. I'd like to stare at the sky for a few more minutes." I told her.

"Alright, see you after school. I'll be waiting in my classroom." Tohsaka replied and she went on to go back to her classroom.

"Heh, seems like I'm forever bound to her huh?" I said while looking at the clear blue sky. "Well, it's not that bad." I added.

I went back to my classroom, only half an hour left until fifth period starts. As expected the guys badgered me what Tohsaka wanted and I replied that I didn't know since she did not reply to me. It's also good that they didn't ask me where I went to over the past half hour.

Time flew like a feather riding the wind. All the classes for the day are now over. I'll be staying another hour so that I can meet up with Tohsaka and we can begin my magus training. Yes, this is the life I enjoy, nothing very significant happens, or so I thought.

The door in my classroom opened and a girl entered. "Uhm.. Emiya-Senpai?" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"Are you seeing anyone?" The girl asked.

"Why?" I replied. I dodged the question.

"Uhm... If possible, would you go out with me this Sunday?" The girl asked while bowing her head.

Ahh, what am I going to do? Even bowing her head, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy, but I am seeing someone. Without thinking I replied yes. I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Yey! I'll see you this Sunday Senpai!" The girl said while running intending to leave the classroom in a hurry.

"Oh! I forgot to give you my number. My name is Yayoi Tanaka. Hehe, I've got the order wrong. Sorry." The girl said as she came back and then left again.

At that moment, I didn't notice, Tohsaka was there.

"Crap." I muttered. That was all that I could say.

"Emiya-kun, what was that?" Tohsaka asked.

I explained to her what happened. She smiled her devilish smile. I know that smile all too well. I'd rather fight the king of heroes right now than to think about what she will do to me.

"*Sigh*, It can't be helped. You have to grow a back bone you know? Well that's one of the of your good points." Tohsaka added.

That annoyed me a little, but I can't retort. "Seeing as you're here already, do you wanna go home now?" I asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"I have something to do, I can't go home with you today, I came by to tell you that." Tohsaka replied.

"Is that so, well good luck on whatever it is that you're going to do." I replied to her as I picked up my bag and left.

"Good thing she understood huh?" I told myself as I walked home.

Meanwhile back at the school.

"Shirou, that idiot." Tohsaka said as she begins to sulk.

"Oi, Tohsaka. Still not going home?" A voice asked.

"Mitsuzuri? What are you doing here?" Tohsaka asked.

"I had club and left something here, why are you here? You don't belong to any clubs or circles right?" Mitsuzuri replied.

"I was just about to leave." Tohsaka said as she wiped her eyes.

"Tohsaka, were you crying?" Mitsuzuri asked.

"N-no! Why would I cry because of that stupid Shir-" Tohsaka replied covering mouth in an instant.

"Oh, seems like I've lost again huh? Who's the unlucky guy?" Mitsuzuri asked as she teased Tohsaka.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Tohsaka replied. "*Sigh*, It's not like I can hide it from you, might as well tell you." Tohsaka added.

Tohsaka explained the situation to Mitsuzuri.

"No way, you're talking about that Emiya Shirou? THAT EMIYA SHIROU?!" Mitsuzuri replied with disbelief and wonder.

"Geez, quiet down, what if some hears you?" Tohsaka said while covering Mitsuzuri's mouth.

"Hoh, what's this, TOHSAKA RIN, the school's idol, getting red and all flustered because of a guy?" Mitsuzuri said with a grin on her face.

Tohsaka cannot retort as much as it pains her to admit defeat.

"Well, I can't imagine a guy like that, especially THAT guy, to do anything to make a girl cry though." Mitsuzuri added as if trying to defend Emiya.

Tohsaka explained the whole situation to Mitsuzuri.

"Y-you are some sort of an idiot aren't you?" Mitsuzuri said.

"I-idiot?! What did I do?! I wasn't the one who arranged to date with someone else!" Tohsaka replied in protest.

"I get it though you know? You have an "image" to protect in school for some reason, but you know that guy is naturally good natured right? He's not the type of person to just reject someone like that. Honestly, that is that guy's weakness as well as his strength." Mitsuzuri replied.

At that moment, Tohsaka remembered that Emiya Shirou had a life before she got to know him. She also realized that it wasn't only her that knows Emiya's strengths and weaknesses.

"Mitsuzuri you, do you like Emiya?" Tohsaka asked.

"W-what are you asking? Haha, you're saying funny things, anyway I have to go home now, make sure to talk to Emiya about your feelings." Mitsuzuri replied as she hurried out of the classroom.

"Shirou, who knew you were this popular?" Tohsaka pondered.

Outside the classroom

"Geez, and I was planning on confessing and all as well." Mitsuzuri said as she slid down the floor with tears rolling down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I might as well go home. I'll see him tomorrow anyway. Yeah, we can talk tomorrow." Tohsaka told herself as she left the classroom. She walked towards home while admiring the serenity of the summer evening, soon after she reached the intersection.

"That's right. I can always talk to him tomorrow." Tohsaka said to herself as if she was reaffirming something to herself.

Moments later

"I ended up going to his house, nothing wrong with a schoolmate visiting right? It's not like I haven't been in his place before, even Fujimura-Sensei saw me, right, right?" Tohsaka said to herself again and again as if she was justifying her action. She repeated this as she walked towards the door.

"Shirou? Shirou? Are you home?" Tohsaka said as she entered the house.

"Tohsaka? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"W-well I felt bad missing our appointment so I'm here to teach you, I can spend the night right?" Tohsaka replied.

"Ah yeah, sure, do you have a change of clothes?" I asked.

"W-well, this is kind of spur of the moment so, no. I can just borrow a shirt right?" Tohsaka replied as if she was teasing me as she went to the living room.

My face became red quickly. "Really, that girl knows how to push my buttons." I muttered. "Ah, I forgot to tell her Sakura is here. She should've noticed the shoes though." I thought to myself.

I made my way to the living room. I saw Tohsaka quietly drinking tea while Sakura was still preparing dinner, but there was a heavy atmosphere, though I have no idea why.

"T-Tohsaka is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine Emiya-kun." Tohsaka replied with a smile, the kind of smile that sends shivers down my spine, but at the same time her eyes looked a little sad.

"I-is that so?" I replied while going to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, did something happen?" I whispered to Sakura.

"Nothing, I guess we're just uncomfortable with each other?" Sakura replied with a sad look in her eyes.

"If you say so..." I replied as we continued to prepare dinner.

We finished preparing dinner. The three of us ate and the awkward silence continued.

"Uhm...Tohsaka-Senpai, what are you doing here?" Sakura broke the silence with her question.

"I'm here to study with Emiya-kun, right Emiya-kun?" Tohsaka replied while she looked at me expecting me to take her side on something.

"Y-yeah, that's right, I asked her to teach me something." I added with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Is that so..." Sakura said as she looked down.

There it is again, that sadness in her eyes. I accidentally looked at Tohsaka and she has the exact same expression as Sakura. I could not understand why, but there was something that happened between the two of them that they are not telling. Although I don't want to pry, I want them to get along. Another awkward silence ensued.

"Uhmm, what exactly happened between the two of you? I asked to break the silence. I looked at the two of them and saw tears running down their eyes. "H-hey! What's wrong with the two of you? What happened?" I asked while trying to comfort them.

After calming down, Tohsaka proceeded to explain things.

"Matou-No, Sakura is my little sister." Tohsaka said.

I was shocked, I didn't understand. Sakura is her sister? I looked at Sakura. She had the same confused look as I had, but why were tears falling down from her eyes?

"Sa-Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked her as I went to her side to wipe her tears.

"Ne-Nee-san?" Sakura muttered?

"Sa-Sakura?" Tohsaka asked bewildered by Sakura's reaction.

"I-I remember now, Nee-san." Sakura said as she was crying, but this time her eyes were filled with happiness.

"Sakura!" Tohsaka exclaimed as she stood up, rushed to Sakura's side, and embraced her.

The two of them cried, but I wasn't worried. Why? Because the tears they were shedding were not of loneliness, but out of joy for their reunion. Still, I hope they fill me in on what's going on.

After the two of them calmed down, Tohsaka explained to me why Sakura was adopted by the Matou family.

"I see, so what Shinji said was true, but even so, why was Shinji Rider's master?" I asked Sakura.

Sakura explained everything, from the time of her adoption, to summoning Rider. I almost vomited in disgust, thinking of what Shinji did, what her adoptive family did to her, then it occurred to me, if this is what I am feeling and I am just a friend, what could Tohsaka be feeling right now? I looked at Tohsaka, her eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and regret that all she could do right now was to embrace her sister as hard as she could now and repeating "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry" over and over again. I embraced the both of them to assure them that the both of them have me, that they can depend on me, and that I will protect them from harm.

"Sakura, you don't have to live in that house anymore, you can stay with me, back to our house, our home, just the two of us." Tohsaka said to Sakura as she continued to embrace her.

"N-Nee-san, what about brother and grandfather?" Sakura asked with a smile but her eyes spoke of concern for Shinji.

"I'll take care of Shinji, don't worry about him, I won't let him touch you or hurt you again. I haven't met your grandfather, but if he tries to hurt you, Tohsaka and I will protect you." I replied with determination.

"Shirou, thank you." Tohsaka replied with a smile on her face.

"N-nee-san, s-senpai..." Sakura replied with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and tears began to fall from her eyes once again.

I left the sisters alone so that they can catch up all the years that they were separated.

Outside the house

"If you can hear me, you probably know what I'll say by now, I will never regret it, for moments like these, if I can prevent what happened to her from happening to anyone else, what I, no what we sacrificed is all worth it isn't it?" I said to the wind as I closed my eyes, hoping my words would reach the red knight's ears. For a moment I thought I saw him smile and say, "Yeah.", which put a smile on my face.

I look at the living room to check on the sisters. I saw them laughing and smiling from the bottom of their hearts.

"As if I could intrude on that, I'd stay here in the meantime." I told myself as I looked at the full moon.

Meanwhile at the living room

"N-nee-san! You were supposed to study with Emiya-Senpai, I'm sorry for taking your time." Sakura apologetically said to Tohsaka.

"Ah-Ah, yeah..." Tohsaka replied with sadness in her voice.

"Nah, don't mind it, family is more important isn't it?" I said to the two of them with a smile on my face while I entered the living room.

"Sh-Shirou.." Tohsaka replied with a smile.

"S-Senpai.." Sakura replied in the same manner.

"Well since it's late, why don't the two of you stay here for the night?" I proposed to them. They both agreed, in fact I think they were both hoping that this would happen.

"W-wait a second, my girlfriend and her sister, who could possibly (probably) have a crush on me, would be staying in the same room. That's bad isn't it? "It's bad" A voice said. Damn it, I think I'm hearing Archer's voice, I'd bet he's laughing at me from somewhere." I thought to myself.

"E-mi-ya-kun." A voice slowly whispered to my ears. I jumped out of surprise.

"To-Tohsaka! What are you doing?!" I asked her.

"Thank you for the support and for taking care of Sakura." Tohsaka replied while hugging me from behind.

"Ah, never mind that, she's like family to me already." I replied.

"Shirou..." Tohsaka said.

"Well you know, she took care of me before and ever since then, I've seen her as family, even before I met you." I added.

"You really know how to kill the mood don't you?" Tohsaka replied with a hint of irritation on her voice. "I'll tell her tonight." She added.

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"That we're dating, she has the right to know." Tohsaka replied.

"Wh-Why? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?" I asked while I held her shoulder.

"You can't be that dense. You should have had felt it too, she likes you as a man, not as an older brother. To be honest, I feel a little jealous of her." Tohsaka replied.

"That can't be." I said.

"It is true though." Tohsaka replied.

"No, I believe Sakura might have a crush on me, what I can't believe is that you admitted you were jealous." I said as if I was teasing her.

Tohsaka's face turned bright red and she smiled her all too familiar smile and said, "YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO KILL THE MOOD."

She slapped and hit my head. Well I'm just glad she's feeling better already. That's one burden off my shoulder. I guess I'd better take a bath and go to bed, tonight was quite heavy after all.

Next morning

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, its 5:30 a.m. "Alright, it's a new day. I'd better start making breakfast for 4 people. I'd bet Fuji-nee would be surprised to see Tohsaka here today." I told myself as I was psyching myself. "Come to think of it, Bazett didn't come home last night. She must be doing some odd job again." I added.

I walked out to the living room I saw Tohsaka and Sakura sitting near the dining table. I walked towards them to greet them a good morning, but they both didn't respond to me.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked myself as I started to prepare breakfast.

"Uhh...Breakfast is ready." I said as I brought them breakfast but the heavy atmosphere lingered.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked the two of them but they just glared at me.

"Nee-san." Sakura said breaking the heavy silence.

"Let's go to school Sakura." Tohsaka said as they both left.

"Wh-What was that about?" I asked myself.

"Shirou-chan, is breakfast ready?!" Fuji-nee shouted as she opened the door. "Whoah! What is with the negative energy here?!" She added.

"I'd like to know that myself." I replied with worry in my voice as I stood up and proceeded with my daily routine.

"Shirou-chan?" Fuji-nee asked as if she was worried.

I walked to the school with Fuji-nee. As usual, she was talking about a lot of things that I don't understand. Then it occurred to me, how long has it been since it was just the two of us. Sakura and Tohsaka's face came to my mind and I felt really sad, it was as if I was missing something important in my life right now. Before I knew it, tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Shirou?! Why are you crying?!" Fuji-nee asked me

"Haha, it's nothing. It's just that without those two, it feels lonely somehow." I replied.

"What happened with Tohsaka-san and Sakura-chan?" Fuji-nee asked as we continued walking.

"I honestly don't know-wait, you knew Tohsaka was there?" I replied with confusion in my voice.

"Of course, she's been coming over a lot lately right? I honestly thought you liked Sakura-chan. I never thought you'd go for Tohsaka-san though." Fuji-nee replied with a big grin on her face as if she's saying I can't hide anything from her.

I felt blood rushing to my face, I'd bet I was red as a tomato by now, "Y-yeah, but you know, I still don't know what happened..." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, just talk to them. It will be okay in the end." Fuji-nee said with a sincere smile.

"Fuji-nee, I never expected you to give a decent advice." I replied with the intention of teasing her. She then hit me with a shinai over the head. Where exactly does she keep those?

When we reached the gate, a familiar figure approached me.

"Senpai!" The familiar-looking girl said as she waved and ran towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Ah! Yayoi-san right?" I retorted as I unhinged my arm from her.

"So stingy Senpai! We're going out aren't we?" Yayoi replied trying to grab my arm again.

"Uhm, about that-" I tried replied to her, but Fuji-nee interrupted me.

"Emiya-kun, you should be aware of your surroundings. *fufu*" Fuji-nee said with a mischievous smile on her face.

I didn't get what she meant at first, but then I felt a piercing stare from behind me and when I turned around, there she was, with her twin tails and her smile that seemed to mask her anger.

"Emiya-kun, please refrain from public display of affection so early in the morning. I believe that is also forbidden in the schools rules." Tohsaka said maintaining that smile of hers as she walked towards the school building.

"Ah yeah, sorry..." I replied. "Yayoi-san, I have something to do, I'll see you later I guess?" I added as I went to the school building to ask Tohsaka about what happened to her and Sakura this morning.

"Emiya-Senpai!" Yayoi exclaimed as she tried to grab my hand, but I was too far already.


	3. Interlude 2

**INTERLUDE 2 – TOHSAKA RIN AND TOHSAKA SAKURA**

**Bathroom**

I was taking a bath when the door suddenly opened.

"N-Nee-san? May I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." I replied.

Sakura entered with a towel wrapped around her body. She really grew up to be beautiful despite of everything that happened to her. I also can't help but notice her chest. They are considerably larger than mine. It makes me wonder if I really am the elder sister here.

"Nee-san? Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you've become." I replied with a smile on my face. Although it was a little steamy, I can tell that Sakura's face became red.

"T-That's not true! N-nee-san is way more beautiful than I am." Sakura replied while taking a seat.

"You have to be more confident in yourself." I said to her with a stern voice. Suddenly I feel like an elder sister.

"B-but I am dirty. After all of that happened to me, I-" Sakura replied but I interrupted her and grabbed her arms.

"You are not dirty. Never say that again. Whatever they did to you, never think about yourself that way again." I said to her as I hugged her.

"N-nee-san.." Sakura replied. I can feel the tears running down her eyes. It made me wonder if what I did was right, if making her remember was the best for her. Because right now, it seems like all she could do is cry. It breaks my heart. I never harboured any ill will against my father in all my life, but hearing Sakura's cries, feeling her tears, it was the first time in my life that I felt hatred for my father the first time in my life that I regretted becoming a magus.

"N-nee-san, thank you." Sakura said as she stopped crying. "I'm happy now that I remember you. I'm happy now that I have my family again." She added.

"Sakura..." I replied. That was all that I could say.

We took our time bathing. It was as if we don't want to end this moment. It was bittersweet.

**Bedroom**

After taking a bath, we both proceeded to the large bedroom at Shirou's house. Sakura knew where the futons were and we took out two futons.

"Emiya-kun sure has a lot of futons huh?" I asked Sakura.

"Y-yes nee-san. Fujimura-sensei used to sleep here a lot and they have this because of Senpai's father." Sakura replied. "That reminds me, Bazett-san isn't home yet." She added.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Although I don't really like her, she doesn't seem to bear any ill will and knowing Shir-err, Emiya-kun, he felt sorry for her." I replied.

"Yes. That seems to be the case." Sakura replied with a smile. "N-nee-san, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything Sakura." I replied with a smile.

"D-do you like Emiya-Senpai?" Sakura asked me. She was blushing and I can tell she mustered all her courage to ask me.

"It's not that I don't like him. I lo-love him." I replied mustering the courage to tell my sister, but at the same time she also tells me she loves him.

"I knew it." Sakura said to me with a smile. "I had a feeling that you also love Senpai." She added.

"Sakura, the truth is Emiya-no, Shirou and I are seeing each other." I replied with a stern look at my face while I was looking at her eyes. I thought about not telling her. I didn't want to see her cry again. I didn't want to hear her sad voice again, but I felt that she deserved to know. I knew it might seem like I stole him from her, but what can I do? We fell in love with each other. It's not wrong to fall in love right?

"N-nee-san..." Sakura said as while looking at floor.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I know it might seem like I stole him from you, but..." I said to her while approaching her, all the while I can feel my heart beating faster, feeling scared of what she might look like.

"Nee-san, it's alright. It's not your fault. I always thought it was only me that was at Senpai's side so I was a little confident. If anyone is at fault, then it's me who should be blamed. I'm glad it was you who I lost to though." Sakura replied with a smile. I can tell she's holding her tears back. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakura. Nee-san is sorry. For tonight, you can cry, cry to your sister. Cry for your love." I hugged her even more I can tell she was crying, for now this the only thing that I could do.

After an hour, she stopped crying.

"So nee-san, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Sakura asked.

"About 6 months now." I replied while brushing her hair.

"Wow and you guys have managed to keep it a secret all this time?" Sakura replied.

"Sort of, there are people who noticed, well not exactly noticed, but noticed that I've been different lately." I replied while I continued to brush her hair.

"So, uhm...nee-san, have you, you know?" Sakura asked as she turned to my thigh as if she was embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Y-you know, s-sex..." Sakura replied. I felt her face become hot as she was really embarrassed. At that moment I didn't know whether to lie or be honest. We didn't exactly plan for it to happen after all.

"Y-yes, we had." I replied turning away my head from her as I was embarrassed. I told her the truth anyway. I didn't want to lie to her if possible.

"I see, that makes me feel a little jealous nee-san..." Sakura replied.

"Sorry." I replied. It was all that I can say.

"Don't be nee-san, but would it be possible to..." Sakura replied as if she was eating the last part of her sentence.

"Sakura? What was that?" I asked her. Sakura got up and whispered to my ear and then pulled back immediately, I can tell her face is as red as a tomato right now and I can feel my face burning up as well.

"Sa-sakura?" I was surprised by her request. "C-can I think about it? It's not just me. We have to gain his consent as well." I added. I feel my face burning even more.

"O-okay nee-san. I-I'll go to sleep now." Sakura replied as she slipped into her futon.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I slowly went to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I awoke looking at my clock, it was 5 am. I noticed Sakura wasn't in her futon. She must wake up early every day to go to Shirou's house. I am once again reminded of how I might be the person who is the farthest from him. I don't like this feeling. "Is this anxiety? Perhaps this is jealousy?" I asked myself as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw Sakura. We still feel very awkward from our conversation last night. Our eyes met, but we immediately break contact. It took me 20 minutes to prepare myself for school. I went to the living room hoping to prepare breakfast when I noticed Sakura was there already.

"Are you going to prepare breakfast?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura replied. I can still feel the awkwardness from our conversation last night.

We decided to just sit down and talk about it again, but we can't seem to find the words to break the deafening silence. Shirou then walks in. Neither Sakura nor I can look at him. The deafening silence ensued until we finished breakfast. Shirou tried to talk to us, but we can't seem to get any word out. In the end we both just stared at him and left.

I sighed while Sakura and I were walking.

"Nee-san, is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"You think we were cold to him back there? I hope he didn't misunderstand what happened." I replied with worry in my voice and face.

"I hope so as well. Let's just apologize later." Sakura replied as if she was trying to comfort me.

"Yeah. And I'll ask him about your request." I said to her. I can tell both of our faces are flushed right now.

We arrive at the school gate and Sakura proceeded for her morning practice. We both said our good bye. I decided to wait for Shirou so that I can explain the situation to him. He finally arrives and I approached him. Before I can reach him, a girl grabbed his arms and clung to him. Again, there is this feeling, my chest tightens, I can feel the blood rushing to my head. Why does he let some other girl cling to him? I know we're supposed to keep it a secret, but why is he just letting her cling to him? I stare at them for a while. I know I am angry, but I can't show my emotions at school. The Tohsakas must always be elegant in whatever they do, so I do what I do best, smile. I smiled at them and told them of the school rule they were violating and walked away. Now I missed the chance to apologize. Now it's going to be even harder to apologize. Why must I feel this, this emotion called jealousy?


End file.
